Aquaponics is a sustainable method of food production that combines aquaculture (fish farming) with hydroponic plant production. The main method of aquaponics that is used in aquaponic food production is the raft system, which was primarily developed at the Agriculture Experiment Station, University of the Virgin Islands over a 30 year period.
Conventional aquaponic systems typically include multiple fish tanks, raft tanks in which the plants are grown, and basic filtration components. Examples of conventional aquaponic systems are described in U.S. Pat. Pub. 2010/0031893 to Bodlovich et al. and U.S. Pat. Pub. 2009/0301399 to Brown et al. Nitrification, a process that generates nitrogen, is conventionally performed directly in the raft tanks. Conventional aquaponic raft systems typically produce daily discharge of water and fish waste. This discharge discards material that could otherwise be used to increase plant production.
There is a need for an aquaponic system that nearly eliminates the water and waste discharge associated with conventional aquaponic systems and increases plant production.